


Too Young

by Princess_Koneko



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Derek is Dumb, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, sexy times at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Koneko/pseuds/Princess_Koneko
Summary: Spencer is head over heels for Derek. Derek is head over heels for Spencer, but feels he's not ready to commit to a serious relationship.I'm so bad at summaries, give it a try!Smut at the end!
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 199





	Too Young

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so every time I heard the song 'Too young' by Sabrina Carpenter, all I could see is Spencer resonating with the song because of Derek. So here's the product of me listening to it on repeat all day! Please let me know what you think, your encouragement is food for me lol.

Derek Morgan was many things; stubborn, cocky, and flirtatious was among them. However, stupid or clueless was not something anyone ever accused him of being. He knew how Spencer Reid felt about him, he's known for a long time. Somewhere along the way of them becoming best friends, the kid fell in love with him and hasn't said a word about it. 

And dammit, if that doesn't make his soul ache at the knowledge the man he loves, loves him in return. He had fallen for the younger man almost immediately after their close friendship had blossumed. It was too hard to resist, with his never ending vault of facts and those wide doe eyes that looked at Derek like he hung the world. 

There it was, the reason Derek would never act on his and Spencer's feelings. Spencer has never had a single person stay in his life without expectations. Derek couldn't risk the chance that Spencer would interpet his feelings for of finally having a safe person that wouldn't leave, for love. The kid was only twenty-four for heaven's sake. He had never gotten to go through dating like a normal kid, graduating high school at twelve and then immediately onto his first college degree while caring for his sick mom. 

Derek wasn't Carl Buford. He would never take advantage of someone who just wanted someone to love and accept them. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Spencer Reid was currently sitting on his bed, trying to get the motivation to head out the door for work. See, Spencer loved his job, he loved the family he created there, and most of all, he loved Derek Morgan. God help him, he did. He knew that Derek knew. Even though he can keep a straight face for most things in life, lying to Derek about anything was useless. It was like Spencer was a book that was made for Derek. 

Sometimes, Spencer imagines what it would be like with him. Learning to become a dog person for Clooney, cooking together, working cases together, and then falling apart together at home. He could see it so clearly in his mind. He knew that Derek could see it too. 

He's just too young to know the type of commiment he's offering. 

Having an eidetic memory was the worst thing to ever happen to him sometimes as Derek's words rang through his head again. Penelope Garcia had been in the process of confronting him on not acting on the feelings that they both obviously had and Spencer hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he felt trapped as soon as he heard those words. Penelope argued with him as they continued walking down the hall, her words floating back to him, "How can he be too young with everything he's gone through? He's the strongest person here pretty much and he isn't a child!" 

"I know that Baby Girl, but isn't that all the more reason to just be his safe place without pushing for more?" 

Spencer shook himself from his thoughts as his inner clock told him he'd be late if he didn't leave now. As he made his way to the train station, he was torn between being touched that Derek cared that much for him to push his own feelings down and being thoroughly annoyed that he couldn't see that Spencer wasn't a hero struck child. They had formed a true connection through their time together, both at work and on personal time. He knew Derek wasn't a perfect man coming to save him from all the bad things that had happened to him. 

If only Derek could see that. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

"Let's go out tonight guys! All of us as a family." Penelope begged as every was gathering their things to head out for the night. 

The group exchanged glances and shrugs before they all let out mutual agreements, making the technical analyst squeal with glee and clap, "Great! I know this great karaoke bar that's having some amazing specials tonight! Maybe we can even get the good doctor to sing for us." 

Spencer immediately flushed as Penelope's sly words had everyone turning to look at him with curiosity. He knew he would eventually regret joining her for drinks at her place that turned into importune karaoke. Even though everyone he has sang in front of has told him he has a nice voice, being the center of attention has rarely been kind to him so he didn't sing in front of many people anymore. 

"I didn't know you could sing Pretty Boy." Derek grinned, swinging his arm around Spencer's shoulders. 

Spencer tried not to let the sting of the nickname show on his face as he smiled at the group sheepishly, telling them, "I don't share that talent with many people. Although, I'm honestly surprised it took Garcia that long to spill the beans." 

The group started to head out the door, continuing the good natured teasing the whole way down to the parking lot. Derek had not removed his arm the whole way, easily steering Spencer to his car, "Don't worry Pretty Boy, I know you rode the train this morning. You can ride with me." 

The ride over was a fairly silent one, except for the radio playing lowly in the background. Confined in this small space with Derek alone, Spencer was having a hard time controlling his heart rate and keeping his breathing at a normal pace. All he wanted to do was lean over the truck's bench seat and kiss Derek until he realized how amazing they would be, but he couldn't. Wouldn't. The anxiety was too high and the risk was too great. 

When they pulled into a parking spot at the bar, Derek quickly flipped the lock switch on his door to block his escape, locking Spencer in the car with him with a curious look, "Are you okay Spencer? You usually rattle off a million facts while we're driving. Anything you want to talk about?" 

Spencer opened his mouth and it all almost spilled out, how in love with him he was, how amazing it could all be, how right it felt. 

He's too young to know the type of commitment he's offering 

Pushing it all back down, he smiled shyly at his closest friend in the world and offered, "I'm just worried about what Penelope is planning on making me sing tonight." 

Derek smiled back at him, but it was obvious he didn't believe that was the full story. Luckily for Spencer, he decided to not push the subject, instead telling him encouragingly, "You'll do great Pretty Boy, have as much faith in yourself as I do." 

By the time the group was settled, seated and had their drinks, Spencer's heart rate had slowed down from the blinding smile Derek had given him in the car. He almost missed how JJ and Penelope squealed out at the same time, "It's your turn Spence!" 

"Wha-What? I haven't even picked a song?" Spencer questioned as the three ladies pulled him out of his chair, the other men at the table just chuckling at their antics. 

Penelope leaned in as she walked in up to the stage where the microphone was waiting, "Don't worry Boy Wonder, I picked the song you sang for me. It's perfect. You're going to nail this!" 

And just like that, Spencer was left on the stage alone as the first cords of the song floated out over the speakers. His heart crept into his throat and he considered bolting until his eyes met Derek's. Derek mimed taking a deep breath before giving him a thumbs up. He was sitting up straight in his chair, looking excited and gave the nervous man another encouraging smile. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Spencer started singing. 

Big lights, people 

Rushing to grow up before you know 

Stop signs, denied 

Everyone tells me I gotta go slow 

And it's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do 

But nothing can change my mind 

If I'm too young, 

To fall in love, 

Why do you keep running through my brain? 

If I'm too young, 

To know anything, 

Why do I know that I'm just not the same? 

Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel, 

What I'm feeling is real! 

'Cause I'm not too young. 

Spencer's eyes opened as he started the second verse, his eyes immediately finding Derek's again. He wasn't grinning anymore, but he was staring intently at him like he was the only thing in the world that mattered, boosting Spencer's confidence in the song. 

Raindrops, deep thoughts 

Pictures of you and me wherever I go 

Laughing, running to a place where nobody says no 

It's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do, 

But I've got to fall to fly 

Derek's heart had practically fallen out of his chest as he watched Spencer sing beautifully on stage, the song hitting him in the gut. The emotional way Spencer was singing was too personal for him just to be a fan of the song, he connected with it because of his feelings for Derek. 

If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain? 

If I'm too young to know anything 

Why do I know that I'm just not the same? 

Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel what I'm feeling is real 

'Cause I'm not too young 

'Cause I'm not too young, no 

If I'm too young to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain? 

And if I'm too young to know anything 

Why do I know that I'm just not the same? 

Derek had put this boundary between him and Spencer to keep him safe, to protect him. How was he doing that when he could clearly hear the hurt and vulnerability in Spencer's voice as he entered the end of the song. Decision made, Derek was rising to his feet before the song was even over. He was cowering behind his own fear and that was over. 

Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel what I'm feeling is real 

'Cause I'm not too young 

'Cause I'm not too young 

I'm not too young 

As the final notes of the song trailed off, the entire bar erupted into applause. Spencer stood there sheepishly for a moment, grinning widely at the crowd. Before he turned to walk off the stage, his eyes sought Derek's again at their group's table, but he was gone from his chair. Everyone else was still there, clapping happily for him, but it felt off without Derek there. 

I must have scared him off. Spencer thought sadly, already trying to think of his way to escape the rest of this night. Giving his friends a wave to indicate he was heading to the bathroom, Spencer rushed in before the tears burning his eyes could fall onto his cheeks. Thankfully, it was empty as he failed. He allowed himself three seconds to let the tears fall as he leaned on the sink before wiping his face. He was splashing water on his face when he heard the door open behind him. He paid it no mind until he heard the clear sound of the lock clicking in place, making him spin around defensively. 

"Whoa, Pretty Boy. It's just me." Derek grinned as he held his hands up defensively. 

Spencer immediately relaxed at the sight of his best friend, but still watched him warily as he approached him slowly. Derek could see him analyzing his every move, but his grin never dropped as he told him, lowly, "I really enjoyed your song." 

Even though he sounded sincere, Spencer couldn't help feeling there was something else he meant behind his words. His breathing unconsciously sped up when Derek came to a stop in front of him, closer than he ever has before, cooing, "You looked so perfect up there Pretty Boy." 

"Der-Derek? What are you doing?" Spencer stuttered out as Derek's hand come up to run his fingertips over the side of his face gently. 

"You know, I never acted on my feelings for you because I thought I was protecting you." Derek told him casually, still stroking his face as Spencer gasped at his admission. He continued as though he heard nothing. "All this time, I truly thought that. Tonight though, it hit me. I was protecting myself. The feelings I have for you are so strong and serious, the best choice for me was to distance myself from you. I was wrong though Pretty Boy, I need you." 

Spencer couldn't help the tears burning his eyes, falling gently onto his face, never taking his eyes off Derek's. He couldn't believe this was real life as he leaned all of his weight on the sink for support. Derek's fingers wandered his face before rubbing them on Spencer's lips, breathing out, "Breathe, Pretty Boy. You're gonna pass out." 

"I-is this real?" Spencer whispered as he gasped for air, his eyes never wavering from Derek's face, searching it intensely. 

"You tell me." Derek told him, leaning in so close that Spencer could feel every breath he took. 

Before Spencer could answer him, Derek had claimed his lips in a demanding kiss, letting all of his pent up feelings into it. He had one hand on his face, tilting his face to get the angle he needed to explore the younger's man mouth as he wanted, and the other pulling their hips as close together as he could get. Spencer whimpered in pleasure when his erection brushed Derek's, surrendering to him completely as Derek kissed him thoroughly. They grinded together for a few moments before Derek broke the kiss to trail kisses down his neck, biting where his neck met his shoulder. 

Pulling back, Derek was satisfied to see the younger man panting and flushed, a mark already showing up where he bit him. Spencer gave a honest to god whine as he tried to pull Derek back for another kiss. Unable to resist, Derek leaned back into him, claiming his lips again. He gently kissed Spencer, slowly, but just as thoroughly before pulling back, "We're gonna get caught in here Pretty Boy." 

"People's friends with the owner and I can be an excellent liar, I'm sure we can come up with some excuse. Plus there's another set of bathrooms." Spencer panted out, pulling him back to him for another kiss, thrusting his hips into his. 

Derek kissed him back, still hesitant as his hands cupped Spencer's face, sighing at how sweet he tasted. Spencer could sense his hesitation and pulled back far enough to whisper against his lips, "I need you Derek. Please. I just-" 

Unable to hold back any longer at the pure desperation in the younger man's voice, Derek pulled him in for a bruising kiss as his hands went for his belt buckle. Spencer moaned in relief as his own hands went to Derek's belt buckle, his hands moving quick and fumbling. Spencer broke the kiss to groan deep in the back of his throat as Derek pulled his erection from his pants, stroking fast, forcing Spencer to abandon his efforts to remove Derek's own erection. 

Derek couldn't hold back his grin as Spencer bucked into his fist while his other hand was tugging his hair, cooing at him, "That's it Pretty Boy, that's it. You don't know how long I've wanted to see you like this. Come on baby, cum for me." 

Spencer would have been embarrassed if his brain was functioning correctly at how little time it took before he was spilling all over Derek's hand, earning more praise from the darker man, "That's it Baby. Good boy." 

As he floated back down from his orgasm, Spencer vaguely registered that Derek's hand on his head was stroking his hair lovingly as he grinned down at him. Derek leaned into kiss Spencer gently before pulling back to ask, "You good there Pretty Boy?" 

"Y-yes." Spencer panted out, his breathes still coming fast, but unable to not grin back at his new lover. 

Glancing down to see Derek's erection still straining in his pants, Spencer's grin turned sly before dropping to his knees without a word. Derek's hand in his hair followed him down as the other grabbed the sink in front of him as his own heart started racing as Spencer started up at him with his wide eyes, biting his lip and tugging on his erection. 

"God Spencer. You look fucking gorgeous on your knees for me. That's it Pretty Boy, open up for me." Derek mumbled out just loud enough for Spencer to hear as he stared down at him. 

Spencer gripped the sizable erection tightly as he placed an experimental kiss on the tip. He had never done this before, but he wanted to make Derek feel as good as he did. When he flattened his tongue to lick over the head a few times, Derek groaned louder, his hand tightening in his hair. Opening his mouth and keeping eye contact, Spencer slid Derek's dick into his mouth until he felt it nudge his throat. Derek gave a broken moan as Spencer hummed around him. 

"I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that Spencer." Derek managed to groan out, the hand in the younger man's hair starting to guide his movements. 

Spencer pulled off of him with a pop and a grin to say, "I really want you to cum down my throat Derek." 

"Fuck Pretty Boy. Fuck yes. Make me cum down your beautiful throat." Derek mumbled, his eyes starting to droop, the hand in his hair, guiding him back to his erection. 

The bathroom was quiet for a few long moments except for Derek's ragged breathing and the sounds of his dick hitting the back of Spencer's throat over and over. Spencer started humming again, looking up at Derek. Derek's hand tightened in his hair, almost painfully tight, speeding up his thrusts into the willing mouth. His hips stuttered as he gasped out, "Fuck Baby, I'm cumming." 

True to his word, Spencer swallowed every bit that spilled into his mouth, letting out a moan of his own at the feeling. He sucked gently a few more times, swirling his tongue around the tip before releasing Derek's softening cock with an audible pop. Derek stared down at him, amazed for a few moments before asking, "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" 

Derek helped the paler man to his feet with a grin as Spencer flushed deeply, stuttering out, "W-well, I've n-never. I just e-extrapolated what I-i thought would feel the best." 

Feeling a sense of possessiveness at his words, Derek couldn't help but lean in to kiss him again, slow and sweet. After they pulled apart, Spencer was smiling widely as Derek asked, "Come home with me?" 

"All you had to do was ask." Spencer mumured at him before leaning in for a quick kiss.


End file.
